Lucy
' Character Name: '''Kaede (Original Name)/Lucy (name given to her by military after she killed a multitude of people/name she is commonly referred to)/Nyuu (innocent personality after being shot with a .50 caliber rifle on her helmet put on by the military) '''Universe Name: '''Elfen Lied '''Status in regards to the plot: '''Protagonist/Anti-Hero/Anti-Villainess '''Tier in the series:' Top Tier Gender: '''Female '''Powers and Abilites: '''Superhuman stats, has invisible hand-like psychic appendages known as vectors which are used to slice up enemies, healing via cellular manipulation, lift heavy objects, and spread a retroactive virus that makes humans give birth to Diclonii mutants. She can also turn her vectors intangible so she can phase through objects, people (she can defeat an enemy by removing a blood vessel and crushing organs), and to shield herself (easily deflected numerous bullets). '''Destructive Capability: '''Street Level+ | Island Level+ (can cover the planet with her vectors; they can also negate durability to an extent, for example if DBZ characters post-Saiyan Saga are hit by them they can probably overpower them) '''Speed: '''Above average human movement speed, hypersonic reaction speed, hypersonic+ vector speed | Above average human movement speed, hypersonic+ reaction speed (although she whips her vectors out as soon as a fight starts), massively hypersonic+ vector speed (was thought to be Mach 700-800, but this is controversial. Mach 100-200 is more accepted) '''Strength: '''Average Human, superhuman+ with vectors '''Intelligence: '''Average Human '''Stamina: '''Superhuman+ '''Durability: '''Superhuman '''Race: '''Diclonius '''Occupation: '''Proclaimed Queen of the Diclonii by the military, currently deceased (although the two twin girls Kouta's daughter Nyuu Jr., who is presumed to be Yuka's daughter as well, met at the very end of the manga strongly represent reincarnations of Lucy's personalities due to their hair ribbons and mention of waiting for a special friend, who happened to be Kouta. These girls are assumed to be Diclonius, but most likely have no vectors. Nyuu Jr. is often considered part of this reincarnation as well, making the 3 personalities of Lucy divided into 3 seperate children) '''Range: '''2 meters | Several thousand kilometers '''Weakness: '''Vectors cannot block other vectors and severe pain can limit their use | If she uses her powers for too long her body begins to deterioate (she can keep fighting as this happens however) '''Accuracy: '''Fairly High (her vectors cover a great area so it doesn't necessarily matter) '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable: '''Other: '''Anime Lucy | Manga Lucy '''Battle History in the Arena: Notable MF Victories: Akashiya Moka(Rosario + Vampire) (Note: It was Anime Lucy. It was agreed that EoS Manga Lucy solos the verse) Espada(Bleach) (Note: she was teamed up with the two other main Diclonius in the series, Nana and Mariko. However, it was agreed that she can solo on her own) Fairy Tail verse(Fairy Tail) Gasai Yuno(Mirai Nikki) (Note: It was Anime Lucy) Itachi Uchiha(Naruto) (Note: Even with current calcs and feats Lucy still stomps) Kazu(Air Gear) Kratos(God of War) Monkey D. Luffy(One Piece) Shiro(Deadman Wonderland) (Note: Shiro beat Anime Lucy but lost to Manga Lucy. However, since the manga is the original canon, Lucy gets the win) Spiderman and Wolverine(Marvel) (Note: She was paired up with Nana, but she is more than capable of soloing on her own) Superman(DCAU) (Note: This was the highly nerfed Animated Superman. Not to be confused with Comic Superman) Trafalgar Law(One Piece) Notable MF Losses: Frieza(Dragon Ball) Ikaros(Sora no Otoshimono) Mewtwo(Pokemon) (Originally a draw. But with Mewtwo's Mega Evolution giving him a pretty significant power boost, he wins) Tetsuo(Akira) Vegeta(Dragon Ball) (Note: This was Saiyan Saga Vegeta and she was paired up with Nana and Mariko while Vegeta was with Nappa and Raditz. It was agreed either him or Nappa would solo, but Vegeta is far more capable of doing so) Inconclusive MF Matches: Raditz(Dragon Ball) (Outdated. Raditz stomps with new calcs) Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/Elfen Lied